(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crop handling methods and apparatus, and more particularly to temporarily storing seed cotton in a module.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For many years harvested seed cotton was placed in a wagon to be carried to a gin. Sometimes when the harvesting proceeded at a rate faster than the cotton could be ginned it would be dumped on the ground to be picked up later.
JONES ET AL. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,966 discloses a ricker for forming ricks of cotton upon the ground. The cotton was loaded from the ricks into wagons to be carried to the gin.
WILKES ET AL. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,003 discloses a module builder by which the cotton could be compacted with sufficient compactness to be picked up as a unit and carried to the gin. Different methods of picking the cotton up and carrying it to the gin are shown in HUSKY U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,049, HUSKY U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,003 or the PEREIRA U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,094.